spider-man la serie fan-fic
by lpacheco0039
Summary: Peter Parker un niño de 13 0 14 años es mordido por una araña riadactiva desde que se murio el tio ben, el se transformo en spider-man y luchara con muchos enemigos en esta aventura.
1. Capituo1: Origenes de superheroes

Spider-man :

Capituo1:

Origenes de superheroes.

Hola Sabes cuantas dimenciones hay en casi todas un chico de 15 o 16 es mordido por una araña pero se acaba de crear un nuevo universo uno donde Peter tiene 13 años y va a cumplir 14 pero algo pasa vamos a ver.

Bases de operaciones de shield-año 200:

La historia comienza con Richard Parker un cientifico que lleva una doble vida como un agente de shield Nick Fury le diria :¨vien hecho señor Parker ¨ -¨De nada ¨ -diria Richard Parker en la sala de entrenamiento o eso era hasta que alguien estaba diciendo:¨No fue mal para ser un chico me llamo Mary¨nervioso Richard dice :¨me llamo Richard no sabia que trabajabas para shiled¨ ellos continuarian hablando pero Nick Furry dice¨Tomen un descanso deben de prepararse para la proxima mision¨.Alejandose los dos de la base hablarian y empezarian una relazion y ahi algunos creerian que esta historia se trata de eso ,de una pareja de ajentes secretos, lamento decir que esa no es una pelicula romantica .Despues de una cita se casarian y todo bien hasta que Mary quedaria embarazada . Despues de preocuparse el doctor lo llamaria y veria feliz a Mary con un niño diciendo:¨somos papas¨ Richard le preguntaria como lo llamarian y ella responde :¨Peter Parker¨ Peter resulto salir muy inteligente y tiene una inteligencia muy avanzada y gracias a esto conoceria a su unico amigo Harry Osborn Ya que su padre Norman Osborn ,es dueño de la compañia oscorp un dia los padre de Peter tubieron una mision y lo dejaron cuidados de su tios el tio Ben y la tia May ya que ellos no pueden tener bebes trataron a Peter Parker como hijo propio ,Peter tendria cabello de color negro y ojos cafe y siempre utilizaria un abrigo con capucha de color gris y unos lentes de color azul redondos ,un dia mientras una mision una bomba iba a explotar Richard y Mary se darian las manos y la desactivarian a cambio de su vida, en ese entonces Peter tendira 7 años pero sus tios lo cuidarian.Y Peter creceria :

6 años despues .

Peter habria crecido y tendria 13 años y ya cumplira 14 muy pronto pero ha sido el blanco de todos los brabucones ,sobretodo el de Flash Thompson el popular de la clase pero siempre lo ayuda su mejor amigo Harry que lo quiere ayudar a conquistar a Gwen Stacy una muchacha lista linda de pelo rubio de estatura alta y que era el amor platonico de Peter desde el gardin de niños ,pero de todos modos Peter era el numero 1 en todas sus clases y eso hacia que siempre lo

agarraran a golpes despues de escuela , pero un dia sera diferente en oscorp se esta creando un suero conbinado con todos los adn de todas las arañas y lo camuflarian ,en un robot en forma de araña y se escaparia mientras tanto en el mismo lugar Peter y sus compañeros estaban visitando el lugar pero sin que nadie lo supiera la araña fugitiva ,se esconde en la mano de Peter y cuando Peter vuelve a la escuela y se sienta en su asiento sas le pica la araña Peter no sabria que su vida esta a punto de se sentiria mal que empezaria ha quemarle todo el cuerpo y a dolerle la cabeza y fue llevado a casa para descanzar pero despues de descansar se habia despertado a la mañana sigiente mejor que nunca y notaria que tiene pectorales . El saludaria a su tia y a su tio y se iria despues de eso se iria a la escuela.Y despues los brabucones lo molestarian pero el los esquivaria y acidentalmente golpearia a Flash Thompson y comienza una pelea sin saber como Peter noquea a los barbucones y sale de la escuela confundido sin saber que un auto se acercaba en  
ultimo segundo al ver el auto lo esquivaria dando un hipersalto y se adheria a la pared el se esconderia ya que no queria ser el punto de vista ,de otras personas ya en casa veria que sus tios tenian deudas asi que decidio usar sus poderes para ayudarlos aunque para no poner nervioso a susu tios se pondria un traje muy basico con un abrigo con capucha y una banda en la boca .Asi se inscribiria en la lucha y pelearia pero antes un ladron se escaparia Peter con su traje trataria ayudar pero justo en ese momento era su turno y se iria diciendo:¨buena suerte¨al final ganaria y tendria el dinero pero el mismo ladron mataria al tio Ben a esto Peter iria a atacarlo pero cuando tenia la oporotunidad lo atrapo al saber que el tio ben daba su vida por los semas decidiendose salvar a los demas su traje mejoraria usaria una banda con logos de telarañas y gafas negras para cubrir su rostro y haria un logo de una araña negra en el pecho y crearia unas cosas grandes que cubren todas sus manos y hombros en su traje lo cual le permitiria balancearce, y detendria a ladrones mientras tendria que lidiar con su vida de estudiante para eso Peter seguiria siendo buleado y lo dejaria pasar un dia veria en como los populares estaban viendo la noticia de el heroe enmascarado el preguntaria:¨que estan viendo chicos las noticias¨Flash responderia :¨no es de tu incunbencia¨ Harry le explica a Peter que un enmascarado salava a la gente mientras tanto Norman Osbron padre de Harry sufre un accidente lo cual aparece Peter con su traje pero en vez de el se encuentra a un hombre verde con un planeador y diria :¨soy el duende verde ¨ el lucharia con el duende y al final desapareceria pero su traje quedaria dañado y asi crearia otro un prototipo que no estaba listo en la escuela el duende verde ataca y Peter se cambiaria y a los demas salvaria quedandose en boca abierta cuando ve a la chica que le gusta Gwen Stacy al final Pete y El duende lucha pero cuando todo parecia perdido spider man derrota al duende y este desaparece para siempre pero sus lanazadores,su equipo y su traje se dañarian .Los neyorquinos grabarian los acontecimientos nombrandolo como el spider-man Peter ya como spider-man se pone un nuevo traje rojo y azul con lentes de vidrio y una araña pequeña en el pecho y una redonda y grande ¨un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, preparense para el nuevo spider-man¨.


	2. Capitulo2:enemigos de arena

Spider-Man

Capitulo 2:

Enemigos de arena.

1 semana despues de los acontecimientos del primer capitulo:

Peter Parker con su nuevo traje derrotaria a ladrones a tipos malos y ocultaria eeste secreto . Pero Peter va a intentar hablar con Gwen .Mientras tanto Flim Marco y su amigo se van a robar pero no contarian que seguirian perseguidos por la policia Flim Marco en un intento de escapar es sepultado por arena radiactiva y su adn cambia y tienes poderes relacionados con la arena y roba bancos bajo el nombre de Sand-Man .El robaria un banco lleno de tanto Peter esta tratando de hablar con Gwen diciendo¨hola¨ en lo que ellos empezarian una converzacion luego Peter veria las noticias de Sand-man y Peter se iria con su traje y se trans formaria en spider-man y irira a donde estaria sand-man y diria:¨Como te llamas¨ y Sand-man responderia:¨soy sand-man¨ spider-man continua hablando:¨Okay resulta que por lo que estas robando eso es ilegal a si que¨ en eso spider-man siente un sunbido en su cabeza :¨mi sentido aracnido¨-diria spider-man.Y esquivaria a sand-man y pelearian pero spider-man seria derrotado y se iria a investigar en la escuela .

En la ecuela…

Peter Parker en eso Gwen dice:¨Vamos a estudiar juntos si quieres¨ y sin dudarlo Peter sin dudarlo dice que si .Mientras que Peter esta con Gwen ella dice algo que lo ayuda y es que la arena se discompone facilmenete con el hacero en esto Peter se fue y se puso el traje de spider-man y espero a sand-man pero es confrontado despues de una pelea a spider-man se le ocurre un plan y es llevarlo a la mayor fuente de electrizidad una vez alla es

electrocutado el sand-man y llevado a prison sin saber que ahi unas chicas estaban en peligor al final spider-man ganaria y diria:¨eso fue muy facil¨ pero no contaria que ese villano solo seria el principio en la escuela se disculparia con Gwen pero en otro lugar algunos ladrones estan haciendo un plan con un hombre que se cubre el rostro y le propone destruir a la araña.


	3. Capitulo3:El Rhinoceronte de Acero

Spider-Man

Capitulo3:

El Rhino de acero.

La histroia comienza con spider-man columpiandose y diciendo :¨llego tarde¨ y emepzando a estudiar con Gwen como Peter Parker pero Peter se quedaria todo el tiempo viendo a Gwen.¨Hola¨Peter dice:¨me preguntaba si tienes tiempo decenar o de algo¨ a lo que Gwen responde:¨ si creo que fue demasiado estudio por hoy¨ luego Peter resibio una llamada y responderia :¨Ya voy tia May voy con una amiga okay ya voy para alla si¨Peter se va y dice:¨Hola tia May ya llegue¨ la tia May responderia :¨hola Peter estabas ocupado verdad como es ella¨ Peter nervioso diria :¨de que hablas May¨ la tia May responderia:¨la chica que te gusta esa Gwen Stacy¨Peter contesta:¨todo bien solo somos amigos¨ la tia May dice:¨Me recuerda cuando conoci a tu tio Ben era un buen tipo,yo lo amaba sabes¨.Peter dice:¨si lo extraño ¨ la tia may continua :¨eres un buen chico Peter habla con ella¨Peter diria :¨ok¨ con una sonriza en eso en otro lado un señor comienza a robar un banco Peter en eso se va despendiendo de su tia y se pondria su traje de spider-man y llegaria al lugar del crimen diciendo:¨con que te dedicas a robar he,perdon pero vas a ir a la carcel¨.En eso asustado el hombre dice :¨vete de aqui eres el tal spider-man vete¨spider-man dice :¨el mismo sabes que ,no vas a huir a ningun lado ¨ el señor se escaparia pero Spider-man se iria y lo atraparia y al final lo llevaria a la carcel spider-man al charlar con el policia dice:¨es todo sullo yo ya hice mi parte by¨ saliendo de la escena mientras tanto en la carcel el oficial de el policia dice:¨hey ya pagaron su condena¨ el señor dice:¨quien?¨ luego un hombre con la cara tapada dice:¨quieres vengarte de la araña podemos darte eso y más podemos hacerte indestructible¨ el hombre dice:¨me interesa el negocio¨ De vuelta con Peter se iria a la escuela y Harry le diria:¨como te fue con Gwen¨ Peter diria :¨solo somos amigos por ahora tu y mi tia estan preocupados por eso me gusta pero somos amigos y eso no quiero aurinar nuestra amistad¨ Harry diria :¨okay Peter¨ en otro lugar el hombre de antes dice :donde estamos¨ el hombre misterioso dice:¨metete en esta capsula y te daran el adn necesario para tener un cuerpo superior como el de roca como una armadura permanente estas de acuerdo¨ el hombre dice:¨okay¨ entonces un liquido gris cubre todo su cuerpo alterando su adn y retorciendolo del dolor al final saldria de la capsula y el hombre misterioso diria :¨estas bien¨ a lo que el hombre diria:¨si ahora llamame rhino¨ diria el hombre en forma de robaria un banco donde Peter como spider-man diria:¨Hola no sabes donde esta el zoologico¨ en forma simflona Rhino diria:¨voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de tu cara bicho¨ dando un puñetaso ,spider-man lo esquivaria diciendo:¨las arañas somos aracnidos no insectos¨ lucharian y lucharian y spider-man continua dicendo:¨ole pareces enojado , tranqulizate respira exala, no trates de matarme¨ Rhino tira a spider-man a una plaza de cemento¨oh no¨exclamaria spider-man y Rhino lo tumbaria cuando spider-man se despertaria ya se habia ido pensando:¨bien se fue , soy yo o ultimamente hay muchas personas con extraños atuendos tratando de matarme,primero el duende- verde ,luego el sand-man y este Rhino asi se llamaba si Rhino, ok vamos spidey se te debe de ocurrir algo¨.Spider-man iria a la escuela vistiendose y transformandose como Peter Parker este iria a investigar ya que habia conseguido una muestra de el adn de su cuerno. Diciendo:¨No se me ocurre nada de nada¨ el profesor Conors dice:¨Señor Parker que hace en el laboratorio¨ Peter diria :¨estudiando la especie animal sobre rhinocerontes¨ y el doc Conors diria:¨los animales son buenos si nuestro cuerpo se pudiera generar recuperaria mi brazo¨ Peter diria:¨lo siento¨ Conors diria:¨no te sientas mal¨ hiendose y diciendo:¨los rhinocerontes no les cae bien el calor deben de estar en frio constante¨ a lo que Peter sonreria diciendo:¨Gracias por la informacion¨ creando un rayo de calor potente y ya casi esta termina solo falta clanetarse Peter, se pone su traje y spider-man se balancea con el rayo y diciendo:¨donde estas Rhino¨ spider-man veria a Rhino escapando y diria:¨no otra vez deja de escapar de una vez Rhino¨ a lo que Rhino dice:¨quien dice que estoy escapando es hora de morir¨ spider-man lucharia y activaria el rayo de calor per Rhino lo tiraria y spider-man diria:¨¡no!¨ Rhino estab por ganar la pelea y spider-man dira con sus fuerzas:¨adios¨ con su red recuperaria el rayo lo activaria antes de que Rhino golpeara y spider-man al ver que estaba derrotado lo golpea tan duro hasta desmallarlo y diria :¨no eres tan duro ahora no¨ en la escuela ve a Flash que le va a hacer bulyng en eso Peter dice :¨ y esa camisa¨ a lo que flash contesta:¨es de spider-man el mejor heroe del mundo¨ Peter sonreria sin saber que mas destinos le espera a spider-man le va bien. Ya que mientras al ciudad este en peligro spider-man va a salvarlo.


	4. Capitulo 4:Enemigos Electrizantes

Spider-man

Capitulo 4:

Enemigos electrizantes.

La hsitoria comienza con Max trabajando (que es el conserje de la escuela) diciendo:¨Ya terminamos¨pero en eso un tragedia ocurre de alguna forma Max se elctrocuto y se desmallo que estaria tratado en un hospital mientras tanto Peter esta en la escuela sin saber lo que le espera mientras tanto en el hospital el doctor visitaria a Max y diria:¨te sientes mejor¨y Max dice:¨estoy bien doctor gracias¨el doctor continua:¨tu cuerpo esta bien ,tu adn cambio y...¨ Max accidentalmenete electrocuta al doctor cuando se acerca ,Max se va apenado y se pone un traje de tela y maracdo con rayos de color verde y amarillo, resistente para que ya pueda controlar sus poderes y dice enogado:¨!cura necesito una cura!¨Max va a buscar una cura y para eso asalta al doctor Conors en plena clase diciendo:¨sabes como curarme, haslo¨ el doctor Conors diria:¨necesito tiempo,por favor puedo ayudarte pero esta no es la forma¨Max diria:¨basta de contratiempos¨ y se llevaria a Connors a partir de eso Peter desapareceria sin que nadie sospechara persiguiendo como spider-man a Max y el lo encontraria y diria:¨Hola chispitas com has estado¨Max dejaria a Connors y diria:¨este no es asunto tuyo spider-man¨ a lo que spidey responde :¨no se talvez si,porque tomaste de rehen a una persona inoscente¨spider-man lucharia con max pero spider-man seria elctrocutado a lo que Max dice:¨no quiero pelear contigo pero no me das otra opcion¨spider-man dice sin energias:¨a ver ,a ver hummm… electrocutas eso es elctro deberia ser tu nombre¨ despues de eso Max recapasita y dice:¨tienes razon insecto,de partir y ahora soy electro¨.Y a spider-man trataria de electrocutarlo spider-man diria:¨electro he, si quieres pelar soy todo tuyo¨asi que elctro ataca y spider-man dice:¨tenia que abrir la bocota¨ spider-man intentaria esquivar los rayos pero cada vez spider-man se hace mas y mas potente y lo elctrocuta spider-man dice:¨estas electrizante amigo¨ desmayandose¨electro cie no tengo tiempo para esto llevandose nuevamente a Connors y escaparia .Triste Peter llegaria y diria en sus pensamientos:¨...no pude detener a elctro y tien al doctor Connors...¨ en eso Gwen va con Peter y pregunta:¨estas bien, yo y MJ vamos a cenar¨ a lo que ella dice:¨Pete siempres has sido distraido¨¨!ha!¨Peter Parker gritaria el miraria a Mj y a Gwen sonriendo y diria:¨si es que pensaba en Connors, si si voy¨Mj y Gwen se irian y Mj le preguntaria:¨son algo¨ a lo que Gwen diria:¨no solos somos amigos¨ en el restaurante Peter y Gwen charla y en eso entra un señor entra y dice:¨sabe lo que quiero¨ en eso Peter siente un sumbo en la cabeza y dice :¨mi sentido aracnido¨ a lo que Gwen diria :¨que?¨ Peter dira:¨no nada¨en eso el hombre se quita el saco y se revela que era el mismisimo electro,creando una honda de energia Peter dice:¨todos abajo¨ en eso se va al baño y Gwen gritando dice:¨Peter¨ y el se transforma en spider-man el salvaria a Mj y a Gwen y diria:¨su amigo spider-man en camino¨ y se enfrentaria a electro y diria:¨calmate, calmate¨ elctro se resisitira y electrocuta a spider-man este no se dejaria vencer facilmente y trataria escapar pero spider-man no lo permitiria y lo perseguiria pero electro queria una onda electrica spider-man intentaria esquivarla diciendo:¨donde esta Connors¨ y se elctorcuta el brazoy se quejaria de dolor mientras enrollaba su mano con toda su telaraña y lo perseguira diciendo:¨no puedo mas¨ luego escucharia la voz de Connor y spider-man perseguiria a electro diciendo:¨no lo voy a perder no ahora¨ y spider-man rescata a doctor Connor y diria¨hulle de aqui¨ y se va a pelar con pocas energias y spider-man lo guia a un lugar, un lugar con agua , spider-man casi derrotado se iria y se pone unos guantes, botas esteticas y un traje estetico y el esta

diciendo:¨estoy listo¨ una epica lucha se desataria spider-man lucharia electro trataria de electrocutarlo pero no funsiona electro sorprendido electro dice:¨como¨ y spider-man dice:¨el traje estatico ayuda mucho¨ en eso electro dice:¨a la antigua¨ y usarian sus puños todos las luces parpadeaban mientras tanto y en eso spider-man se le ocurre un plan pero es esquivado spider-man trata de detener a electro , usando una trampa pero aun no sabe como en eso spider-man lo golpea y electro se desmaya cuando electro recupera las fuerzas ,de un golpe spider-man lo tiraria al agua los poderes de electro se desactivarian en eso spider-man le dice a los oficiales sin el traje estatico que es una buena idea mejorar la prision spider-man continua diciendo mientra se columpia:¨okay eso no fue sensillo no me agradaria luchar con mas personas como el pero algo es algo ganaste y es momento de explicar porque desapareciste¨ ya como Peter Parker Gwen le diria que estaba preocupada por el a lo que el sonreia diciendo:¨bien solo me escondi¨ Gwen diria:¨no me asustes asi¨ a lo que Peter pensaria:¨se interesa por mi¨ en eso unos ladrones estarian robando y se subirian a lo que Peter las deja y se transfromaria en spider-man y perseguira el auto en movimiento . Como un heroe como el sorprendente el sensacional spider-man.


	5. Capitulo 5:Problemas de genetica

Spider-man

Capitulo 5:

Problemas de genetica.

Nueva york 8:00pm:

La historia comienza con el doctor Connors trabajando hasta tarde en su laboratorio para un suero para recuperar su brazo dicendo:¨al fin lo he conseguido un suero que me devolvera mi brazo¨ inyectandose el suero pero nada ocurre luego su espoza habla ¨cariño es momento de dormir¨ a lo que Connors dice¨ya voy¨ ,mientras tanto spider-man estaba derrotandos unos ladrones, despues se iria y diria:¨al fin descansar¨

Casa de Connor 8:00 am :

El doctor despierta y se encuentra que ya ha recuperado su brazo:¨mi amor lo he conseguido mostrando su brazo.¨ ella diria :¨como?¨ el doctor Connros dice :¨No importa hay que avisarle a nuestro hijo¨ el doctor Connors iria a la escuela y diria :¨Chicos recumere mi brazo derecho, gracias a esto no habra deberes¨ todos empiezan a festejar Peter Parker quedo sorprendido y mas cuando fue invitado a le y a Gwen a una fiesta para celebrar todo estaba bien hasta que en media fiesta Connors se desmalla y lo llevan al hospital en el empiza el doctor Connors a tener cambios notorios y revelaria diciendole a su espoza:¨yo utilize adn de lagarto , par curar mi brazo¨ rapidamente la piel de el doctor Connors se torno de color verde y Peter le dice:¨se recuperara Connors¨en eso enfrente de todos se escapa del hospital y se transformaria tendria garrasy una trompa larga a la que la llamron Peter y Gwen el Lagarto ,el Lagarto escapo y Peter se fue y se transformo en spider-man diciendo:¨Por favor Doctor Connors si aun sigue ahi, luche¨ pero el lagarto golpeara a spidey ,y spidey continua diciendo:¨por favor no quiero luchar¨ mientras el spider-man envolveria al el lagarto escaparia y spider-man y el lagarto pelarian un monton al final el lagarto arraña a spider-man pero el seguria persiquiendolo, hasta que la esposa de el doctor Connors llega y le dice que necesitan una cura y spider-man pregunta:¨entonces cual es el plan¨ a lo que la esposa con la ayuda de Gwen explican:¨tu vas a entretener al lagarto ,mientras yo y Gwen trabajamos en una cura, al finalizar te daremos la cura se la inyectaras al lagarto y curaras a okay¨ ¨okay¨ diria spider-man buscando a el lagarto diciendo:¨donde estas lagarto¨ en eso miraria al Lagarto que estaba detras de el y empezarian a luchar spider-man no lo puede retener por mucho tiempo y spidey dice:¨vamos chicas de prisa¨ spider-man sigue acorralando a el lagarto pero se empieza a deshabilitar spider- man se le ocurre evadri a el lagarto pero no funciona en eso spider-man dice:¨no te preocupes,doctor Connors esto terminara pronto,esto espero¨ entonces spider-man continua luchando con el lagarto hasta que quedaria sin energias hasta que una voz diria :¨ spider-man¨era Gwen con la cura spider-man cogeria la cura y listo con la cura tendria su ultimo enfrentamineto con el -man utilizaria todas us fuerzas hasta que le inyectaria con el suero pero el lagarto se iria y se desmyaria com doctor Connors spider-man le cuenta a Connors todo lo pasado y le dice gracias a Gwen y a la esposa de Connors por ayudar spider-man se iria y apareceria Peter parker

diciendo:¨ estaba escondiendome¨ Peter diria columpiandose por la ciudad como spider-man dice:¨ esta ciudad se llena de

gente rara por lo menos doctor Connors volvio a la normalidad que es lo peor que puede pasar¨


	6. Capitulo 6:La noche de caceria

Spider-man

Capitulo 6:

La noche de caceria

Un hombre en el medio de la selva dice :¨lo tengo viajare a Nueva York para optener la mayor presa a el spider-man¨ el hombre se llevaria con el a su leon mientras se reiria.

En la ciudad de Nueva York:

Spiderman se columpia y atrapa a los ladrones diciendo:¨bien encarcele a los ladrones que puede salir mal¨ en eso el sentido aracnido de spider-man se activa y dice:¨mi sentido aracnido esquivando un dardo tranqulizante y luego veria a un hombre con un tigre (el mismo mecionado antes) y lo atacaria y spider-man diria: ¨Okay y tu nombre es?¨ y el hombre diria:¨me llamo Cravinnoft pero tu me puedes llamar Kraven el cazador¨, spider-man diria en tonode broma :¨el cazador,pero yo soy un hombre -araña entiendes¨ enecerrandolo en sus redes y Kraven el cazador dice:¨me vengare algun dia¨ al final se escaparia y un hombre lo ayudaria entrenandolo y dandole algo que altera su adn dandole los poderes de un leon o un tigre y su piel palida seria mas clara y dice que de alguna forma su adn fue compatible con el suero y no le cambio fisicamente , ahora esta listo para derrotar a spider-man .Mientras tanto en la escuela Peter se alegra de no haber tenido mas villanos pero esa felicidad no durara mucho tan pronto como Peter sale a la escuela habla con Mj y Gwen diciendo:¨hola¨ fijandose en Gwen un poco nervioso¨ y Mj diria:¨Voy a dejarlos solos¨ en eso ellos empiezan a hablar y Gwen empieza a sonreir Peter sonrie tambien pero en sentido aracnido se activa Peter dice:¨me tengo que ir¨ y se esconde convirtiendose en spider-man ,spider-man se columpia hasta que es atacado por un hombre Kraven el cazador y spider-man dice:¨no aprendes nada¨ resulta que ahora Kraven puede oler a su presa y dice:¨Antes te hubiera matado sin dolor,pero ahora esto es mas personal voy a colgar tu cabeza en mi chimenea¨ spider-man dira:¨okay¨ y empezarian a luchar pero Kraven seria muy fuerte spider-man dice:¨guau eso no sera tan sencillo¨ y asi spider-man y Kraven pelean spider-man dice:¨parace como si no te cansas¨ spider-man no puede derrotarlo ya que es muyt podereos pero el no se lo permite y continuan luchando en esto spider-man dice:¨me estas cansando¨ tirandose y escondiendose como Peter Parker y sin saber como derrotarlo hasta que re cuerda que para derrotar al cazador debe de pensar com uno . En eso Peter elabora un plan para derrotar al villano pero no da frutos a esto Peter ya no tiene tiempo y Peter decide que lo mejor sera derrotarlo en su propio juego asi que decide en buscar a Kraven como spider-man y diria en broma:¨si yo seria una persona demente tratando de matarme donde estaria¨ y entonces su sentido aracnido se activaria y encontraria a Kraven y diria:¨Kraven mi viejo amigo,como te ha ido¨ entonces Kraven el cazador empieza a pelear con spider-man y spider-man dice:¨okay tengo un plan¨ y continuan peleando spider-man intentaria esquivar a Kraven el cazador pero sabe que retenerlo no sera suficinete ni de mucha ayuda spider-man le dice a Kraven el cazador :¨hey por aqui¨ y Kraven persigue a spider-man hasta que al final logra llevar a Kraven el cazador a una bodega abandonada luego Kraven el cazador pregunta:¨donde estas insecto?¨ y spider-man colgando de su red diria:¨Primero dos cosas,una las arañas somos aracnidos no insectos y dos hola¨

Spider-man y Kraven el cazador lucharian pero spider-man seguiria peleando y luego en una plaza con tubos de hierro y spider-man veria unos tubos en la azotea spider-man golpearia muy fuerte a Kraven el cazador y el sonreria y diria:¨Eso es todo lo que tienes¨ spider-man diria:¨Hay mas¨ tirando una telaraña hacia la pared y Kraven diria:¨tiens muy mala punteria¨ pero spider-man diria :¨Haber quien dijo que te apuntaba a ti¨ en eso Kraven gira la cabeza hacia atras y spider-man jala con sus telarañas la pared y cae encima de Kraven el cazador, spider-man gan al final , en eso Kraven va a una super prision y spider-man se va en la escuela Peter Parker va rapido sin saber que este solo seria el principio , ya que en la tele grabaron sus hasañas y Harry y Gwen dirian:¨quien sera este spider-man¨ y Peter sonreria diciendo:¨solo se una cosa es genial¨ iendose de la escuela.


	7. Capitulo 7: el juego de misterio

Spider-man

Capitulo 7:

El juego de Misterio.

La historia empieza con spider-man iendo a la escuela ya que llega tarde a la escuela pero en eso el tiempo se detiene y spider-man dice:¨eso no es bueno segun mi punto de vista¨ entonces esgucha una voz que dice:¨bienvenido spider-man a mi juego¨ entonces spider-man dice:¨Quien eres , que quieres te conozco que haces en mi cabeza¨ la voz le dice:¨No hagas preguntas nada de eso importa , lo que si importa es lo que he preparado para ti¨spider-man pregunta :¨y eso es ,enserio dime quien eres¨la voz le dice:¨soy el maestro de las artes misticas moi Misterio¨ spider-man dice:¨Okay Misterio quieres pelear¨ y Misterio le dice :¨si quieres pelar y concerme mi juego deberas ganar mi juego para verme¨spider-man diria:¨Ni modo que hago¨Misterio le dice:¨Mira tengo un monton de perosnas en peligro y no solo eso si no que aparte va a hacer que tengas alucinacion tu mision es resolver mi juego¨ y spider-man le diria:¨Okey estoy listo¨ apareciendo en otro lugar y veria un papel en el suelo y lo agarraria y lo leeria y resulta que el papel tiene una adivinanaza que liberaba una voz que dice:¨si a Misterio quieres llegar una pueta debes de utilizar¨en eso aparecen 3 puertas una con la letra A, B y C spider-man sabe que solo una puerta lo llevara a donde Misterio y dice:¨Okay cual escogo tirin marin dopingue¨ spider-man al final se decide por la A y entra viendo un gatito bebe y dice:¨ ah que tierno que haces aqui pequeño¨ en eso viene hacercarse un Tigre y dice:¨oh no¨ y lo esquivaria y luego otros 3 tigres irian y lo atacarian spider-man tendra que confrontarlos ya que sabe que los tigres bloquean la puerta y spider-man empieza a luchar con ellos pero luego es dan cuenta que solo uno es real y los demas son holgramas al ver que el primero no tiene sombra a este ataca y los hologramas desaparecen y spider-man se dirigue a otro desafio donde entra en un salon de espejos y veria su reflejo atentamente y luego este saldria del espejo y golpearia a spider-man nuestro spider-man diria en broma:¨jamas me imagine tan violento¨ y lucharia consigo mismo literalmente y spider-man se llenaria de fuerzas y lo golpearia tan duro que le sacaria la mascara dandose cuenta que solo era un robot spider-man dice:¨sabia que no se parecia en nada a mi yo si controlo la ira¨iendose del lugar y encontrando a misterio y el diria:¨Me encontraste¨ pero lo derroetaria facilmente en eso le pone un gas que hace que tenga alucinaciones en eso spider-man se cubre los ojos con telaraña y pelea derrotando todas las iluciones de Misterio ,spider-man lo derrota y le quita la mascara viendo un hombre de cabello color negro y spider-man dice:¨Y tu eres¨ y Misterio dice :¨ Es eneserio no me recuerdas Qwentic Beck merecenario el que me atrapaste ayer¨

Flashback:

Spider-man estaba persiguiendo a unos ladrones hasta que caturaria a un ladron.

Fin del flashback:

Misterio dice:¨ese ladron era yo¨y spider-man dice:¨claro¨atrapandolo y lo llevaria a prision donde com Peter se iria a la escuela sin saber que nuevas amenazas llegarian a la no sabria que en la carcel un hombre dice que era momento de cambiar de planes.


	8. Capitulo 8:La noche del doctor octopus

Spider-man

Capitulo 8:

La noche del doctor octopus.

La historia empieza con Doctor Otto Octavious que crea unos brazos de pulpo diciendo:¨al fin mi creacion para la exposiscion de ciencias, para el comite¨

Mientras tanto Peter Parker esta feliz ya que fue un gran dia .Que puede salir vida mejora cada vez mas y Nueva York esta mas sejura gracias a spider-man.

Volviendo con el Doctor Octavious el comite llega y Otto dice:¨hola bienvenidos a mi expocision bienbenidos al futuro ,la mayoria de los seres humanos hemos tenido que superar perdidas pero he inventado una protesis para la gente¨poniendose unos brazos de pulpo diciendo:¨este es el futuro¨ pero en eso algo pasa y todo se empieza a desmorronar y los brazos se salen de control en eso el Doctor Octavious se vuelve mas agresivo autonombrandose el doctor Octopus y se va diciendo que nadie lo comprende. En eso Peter se entera del asunto y biene a buscarlo como spider-man en eso se da cuenta que esta robando un banco y lo persigue en ese momento el Doctor Octopus le ve y le dice:¨no debiste entrometerte¨ y spider-man dice:¨es mi trabajo¨ en forma de broma y los dos pelearian ,pero Doc Octopus lo atacaria con sus brazos mecanicos y spider-man dice en forma de broma:¨no creo que este señor tenga un docotorado¨ y Doctor Octopius diria:¨que infantil eres¨ y atacaria spider-man trataria derrotarlo pero seria casi imposible spider-man trata de detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas , pero Doctor Octopus no para de contratacar pero spider-man no se rinde en eso spider-man dice:¨tranquilicese podemos disfrutar del dia, no?¨ y Doctor octopus responderia:¨no¨y seguria la pelea hasta que Doctor Octopus tumbaria a spider-man, spider-man al perder a el Doctor Octopus seguiria investigando como Peter Parker.Y apareceria Gwen Stacy preguntandole a Peter :¨Que estas haciendo¨ a lo que Peter diria:¨Nada porque?¨ y Gwen diria:¨para ir a mi casa y concer a mi papa vamos¨ Peter sonriendo dice:¨okay, ya voy¨ iendo a la casa de Gwen despues de escuela y Gwen le presentaria a su padre George Stacy un reconozido Polici y diria:¨este es Peter mi amigo el que te hable¨ y Peter diria:¨hola¨ y George Stacy solo sonreria y diria :¨mucho gusto¨ y Peter diria:¨gracias a mi igual¨ luego George Stacy le pregunta a Peter:¨quieres cenar¨ y Peter diria:¨no quiero ser una molestia¨ pero George Stacy le dice:¨no hay problema insisto¨ en eso Peter se sienta a comer y todo iba bien hasta que Peter ve en las noticias que el Doctor Octopus y Peter Parker dice:¨Perdon me tengo que ir¨ dejando la mesa en eso se va a un callejon y se transforma en spider-man y va directo donde el Doctor Octopus. Y dice:¨ahi estas Doctor Octopus¨ mientras lo golpea empezando la lucharian hasta que se daria cuenta que los brazos los controlan y le dan la fuerza que lo derrotan en eso spider-man y Doctor Octopus siguen peleando pero spider-man utiliza una planta de energia y lo electrocutaria haciendo que se debilite y que sus brazos no funcionen bien en eso, spider-man aprovecha para darle un puñetazo y lo tumbaria y encerraria a el Doctor Octopus con sus telarañas eperando hasta que llegue la policia.

En la casa de los Parker:

Peter estba cansado pero en eso su tia May le pregunta¨estas bien?¨ y Peter le contesta:¨si claro¨ la Tia May continuaria diciendo:¨ ya es hora de comer¨ y Peter diria:¨ya voy¨ Peter se diria en sus pensamientos: ..(estubo cerca bueno que es lo peor que puede pasar).

En la carcel de maxima seguridad:

El Doctor Octopus seria trasladado ahi encontrandose con unos otros 5 tipos cubiertos la cara, al final se da cuenta de que todos habian sido capturado por spider-man y les diria:¨si los 6 nos unimos podemos matar a la araña¨ en eso alguien dice:¨me interesa el negocio¨ y al salir se dio cuenta que eran Kraven el cazador, sandman ,Rhino, electro, el Doctor octopus y a MIsterio.Y todos estan dispuestos a matar a spider-man.

Continuara…..


	9. Capitulo 9:El equipo de seis

Spider-man

Capitulo 9:

El equipo de seis

La historia comienza en la carcel donde el Doctor Octopus hace un plan para sacar a el y al resto de los cinco de la carcel. El Doctor Octopus les dice:¨a mi señal atacamos¨en eso los 6 se escapan y no solo eso sino que tambien letrajeron a algunos regalitos los trajes que habian perdido en su pelea con spider-man, en eso sand-man derrota a los policias y Rhino lo ayuda en eso el Doctor Octopus recupera sus brazos y Mister Beck Voleveria como Misterio y Electro elctrocutaria a los policias en eso Kraven dice:¨a matar al bicho¨ y todos se van para matar a spider-man. En la escuel de Nueva York Peter Parker esta en su clase de fisica hasta que repente aparece Kraven diciendo:¨donde estas bicho¨ en eso Peter Parker se esconde y como spider-man dice:¨Kraven resulta que la carcel no te retiene por mucho¨ y empiezan a pelear pero el sentido aracnido de spider-man no para de bibrar y es atacado por Rhino y spider-man dice:¨los dos trabajan juntos?¨ en eso es atacado por sandman que empieza a destruir la escuela y spider-man dice:¨es como una reunion familiar pero sin mi familia.¨ en eso ataca Misterio junto a Electro y al final es atacado por el Doctor Octopus en eso spider-man dice:¨oh no, son todos los enemigos a los que me he enfrentado¨ en eso el Doctor Octopus sonreria atacaria a spider-man contra el suelo y diria :¨te presento a los seis siniestros¨ y spider-man diria:¨este es un gran nombre para una banda¨ mientras se libera en eso spider-man piensa: …(me costo vencerlos a todos, ahora que unieron fuerzas no se si pueda) spider-man ve como los seis siniestros empiezan a destruir la escuela, en esto spider-man se llena de fuerzas pero no sirve de nada ya que los seis siniestros lo atacan facilmente, spider-man se debilita cada vez mas pero spider- man se da cuenta que losseis siniestros son muy fuertes para el,asi que se le ocurre alejarlos de la escuela hasta un lugar seguro y spider-man diria:¨por aqui¨ mientras los seis siniestros lo perseguian pero spider-man ya no podia mas quejandose del dolor. Y dicendo:¨no puedo mas¨ y seguria peleando hasta quedar un poco herido . Pero spider-man no se rendiria y seguiria luchando sabiendo que sus fuerzas no podran por mucho tiempo, pero igual seguiria luchando hasta que diria:¨es muy dificil derrotarlos pero lo pude por separado¨ en esto spider-man se llena de valor y lleva a los seis siniestors en una jungla donde los persiguen sin saber que era una trampa de spider-man el haria caer uno por uno. Primero con Kraven quien diria:¨miren Kraven no es capaz de derrotarme por su cuenta¨ en eso Kraven lo mira y grita y dice:¨te mostrare a tener respeto¨ y empiezan a pelear y Kraven empieza a alejarse de los seis siniestros sin saber lo que estaba haciendo spider-man le dice:¨que inguenuo eres¨ tumbandolo y encerrandolos con su telaraña y spider-man diria :¨bien, uno menos falta 5¨ iendose del lugar para ir por electro y lo engaña spider-man al ver que sand-man estaba en frente de el se agarra de la cabeza y provoca a electro tanto, que en un itento de electoructarlo spider-man esquiva el rayo y sand-man se debilita y su cuerpo se hace arena inmobil. En eso spider-man tumba a Electro y spider-man va por Misterio cual lo tumba escucha una grave voz:¨chico!¨ era Rhino spider-man esquiva su ataque y lo derrota y spider-man dice:¨donde estas quiero verte que haces Doc?, mira… derrote a tu equipo muestrate me quieres aqui estoy¨ en eso el Doctor Octopus le dice a spider-man :¨me sorprendes,sabia que esos inutiles no me servirian,pero me he dado cuenta que eres muy debil no puedes ver a alguien sufrir, y eso es lo malo¨ en ese entonces el Doxctor Octopus toca un control remoto y dice¨toda la escuela de Mittown Hight sera destruida, escoge chico me atrapas o salvas a esta gente¨ en eso spider-man salta para salvar a la escuela en eso el Doctor Octopus dice:¨esto pense¨ spider-man dice:¨vamos,Pete tu puedes¨ en eso salva a Gwen Stacy y ella diria:¨gracias¨ y spider-man se quedaria solo con la voca abierta . En eso spider-man desactiva la bomba sin saber lo que le esperaria spider-man se iria ,pero el Doctor Octopus escaparia.

En un Laboratorio:

Un cinetifico dice:¨interesante, amigo con ayuda seras el piraculo de la evolucion¨ en eso su compañero dice:¨que haces¨ y el cientifico diria:¨nada solo trabajando¨ el cientifico dejaria 3el experimento que seria una sustancia negra y biscosa pero cunado el cinetifico se va y todos apagan las luces la biscosidad se mueve.


	10. Capitulo 10:El otro (pt1)

Spider-man

Capitulo 10:

El otro (pt.1)

La historia comienza en Nueva York spider-man se columpia, ya que estaba persiguiendo a un grupo de ladrones pero despues se iria a pasar tiempo con Gwen y Harry en eso Peter la miraria fijamente , en eso llega un recuerdo en su mente...

FLashback:

Todo empieza en la primaria, en cuarto grado Peter era un niño con lentes con cabello negro y no tenia padres y era muy solitario pasando todo el tiempo leyendo y alejado para ocultar sus lagrimas . Hasta que una niña de cabello rubio llama la atencion de Peter en eso la niña dice:¨Hola me llamo Gwen¨ y Peter diria tartamudeando:¨hola me llamo Pee...Peter Parker¨ y se harian amigos pero Peter jamas le pudo decirle sus sentimientos, que la amaba hasta ahora…

Fin del Flashback:

-Peter, amigo- -¨mande¨- dice Peter mientras que Gwen le dice:¨Vamos Pete eres un muchacho listo, y lo sabes pero eres distraido¨ en eso Peter se sonroja , en eso empiezan a almorzar pero Peter se da cuenta que ya mismo es 14 de Febrero y quiere confesar sus sentimientos con ella en eso Peter esta un poco nervioso ya que Gwen ha estado sintiendo algo por Peter, sin saber que Peter sentia lo mismo desde que se conocieron, en eso algo ocurre resulta que Electro estaba robando un banco en eso spider-man viene y dice:¨en serio Electro no te cansas en serio¨ en eso spider-man confronta a Electro en eso Electro intenta matar a unas personas pero en eso spider-man las salva en eso spider-man se dirigue a la escuela ya que llega tarde , en eso como Peter Parker nuevamente es Bullieado por Flash pero Peter solo lo ignoraria,ya que lo que le hacia feliz era estar con Gwen e intentaria hablarle sin saber que en un laboratorio un cientifco dice mientras termina su experimento:¨No se que eres pero ya con mis experimentos revolusionaras al mundo¨ en eso se nos muestra a una cosa negra como moco empezandose a mover.

Devuelta a la escuela Peter habla con Gwen y dice:¨Hola Gwen como estas¨en eso Gwen sonrie un poco nerviosa diciendo:¨Hola Peter,como te fue entoces...¨ en eso Peter es empujado por Flash y Flash dice:¨Miren es el plano Parker¨ y todos se empiezan a reir en eso Gwen dice:¨Hey eso no es divertido.¨ y dandole su mano a Peter en eso Peter diria:¨gracias Gwen ¨ y luego se dan cuenta que ambos iban sostenido de la mano y ambos se sonronjan en la carcel el Doctor Octopus escpa conla ayuda de un hombre que le dice:¨toma tus brazos,necesito que tu me des la tecnologia y la armadura como lo cordamos, Doc¨ en eso el Doctor Octopus dice:¨Todo a la vez¨ dandole un traje amarillo y rojo con unos rayos sonicos y el hombre se lo pondria diciendo:¨Hagamos esto,Doc desde ahora soy Shocker¨ iendose del lugar . Volviendo con Peter el le va Bien ya que va hacer sabado mañana y Peter trata de declararse a Gwen en eso Peter se llena de valor y le dice:¨estas bien¨ y Gwen nerviosa dice:¨sin duda¨ en eso Peter Parker ve las noticias y ve que el Doctor Octopus a escapado y Peter dice:¨Me tengo que ir¨ Peter iria a un lugar donde se convertiria en spider-man,y balnceandose iria a enfrentar a el Doctor Octopus lo veria y empezarian a pelear y el Doctor Octopus dice:¨vas arrepentirte de entrometerte¨ en eso spider-man pelea con el Doctor Octopus pero su sentido aracnido enloquece y es noqueado por Hamerhead en eso el Doctor Octopus escapa no sin antes liberar a Rhino que se dirigue a un laboratorio a robar extraños artilugios Rhino se acerca al cientifico y le dice:¨donde esta el detonador¨ en eso roba el detonador en eso ve una cosa negra en el laboratorio y Rhino lo tira diciendo:¨basura¨ en eso spider-man rescata a esa cosa negra diciendo:¨si lo rompes ,lo pagas¨ empezando a pelear con Rhino y Rhino intentaria atacar a el cinetifico pero spider-man lo salvaria en eso nadie presente se daria cuenta que min etras transcurria la pelea la cosa negra, empezo a moverse cayendo al suelo y soltando una cosa negra que se subia al cuerpo de spider-man pero spider-man no se daba cuenta. En eso Rhino nockea a spider-man y lo tira Rhino presumia:¨al fin ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerme¨ en eso mientras spider-man caia una cosa negra empieza a cubrir todo el traje de spider-man spidey se columpia y lucha con Rhino diciendo:¨Una segunda ronda¨ en eso spider-man lo derrota facilmente pero spider-man notaria a alguien decir:¨y el nuevo traje spidey¨ en eso spider-man se miraria a un espejo y se veria todo negor luego daria un fuerte grito de dolor formandose una araña en el pecho despues de eso spider-man se queda contemplando diciendo:¨vaya,okay gente contemple el spider-man 3.0¨

CONTINUARA….


	11. Capitulo 11:el otro(pt2)

Spider-man

Capitulo 11:

El Otro(pt.2):Gente de Mafia

La historia empieza con spider-man atrapando a unos ladrones con su nuevo disfraz pero los ladrones se darian cuenta de spider-man y rapido lo esquivaria,sin esfuerzo en eso spider-man los derrota y se dirigue a su casa a lo que la tia May abre la puerta pero antes el traje se disuelve y se camuflaria en los zapatos de Peter en eso Peter se sorprende, y la tia May le dice:¨Peter,donde estabas¨ y Peter Parker dice:¨no importa eso,lo importante es que todo esta bien¨ Peter se iria a dormir ya que es tarde y Peter se tendria que ir a dormir a la mañana siguiente Peter iria a la escuela e intentaria hablar con Gwen Peter iria a recoguer su maleta pero se dio cuenta que tiro una telaraña sin necesidad de usar sus lanzadores lo cual lo sorprenderia y haria que Peter tiraria sus un museo una sombra en forma de mujer roba un diamante Peter se daria cuenta de eso e iria a investigar spider-man con su nuevo traje se columpiaria intentando buscar respuestas en eso un mujer de pelo blanco y con un traje negro, coqueta se acerca y lo nockea diciendo:¨eres lindo¨ en eso spider-man nervioso diria:¨...No quiero,pelar con usted lady¨ en eso la mujer dice:¨Cariño,solo llamame Black Cat¨ en eso spider-man en tono de broma dice:¨no estoy de humor,para jugar al gato y al raton¨ en eso Black Cat dice:¨Vamos no te nieges,siendo sincera el negro te queda bien¨ en eso spider-man intenta usar sus habilidades de su nuevo traje,para derivarlas sin saber,que ella lo atacaria rapidamente en eso Black Cat dice:¨vas a ser derrotado por una chica¨ y empiezan a pelear en eso Blac Cat dice:¨te muestro lo que puedo hacer¨ en eso todo el techo se empieza a derrumbar-¨dejame adivinar mala suerte¨-dice eso spider-man deteine el techo pero su sentido aracnido se activa y sale alguien con una capucha y guantes-¨No tu otra vez¨-dice Peter era el Shocker en eso el Shocker lo empieza a golpear con sus ondas sonicos lo que hace que spider-man se queje de dolor,y lo eso se habia dado cuenta que se habia escapado Spider-man regresa a su casa-¨perdon por llegar tarde¨- dice Peter en eso Peter se queda buscando una manera de derrotar a Black cat.

-¨Vamos¨-piensa Peter en eso ve a Black Cat robando y salta hasta la escenta una cosa negra locubriria y a terrizaria como spider-man en eso spider-man se acerca a Black Cat y le dice:¨Puedo ayudarte porque haces eso?¨-¨mi papa esta en peligro¨-contesta Black Cat - en eso vien Hamerhead y empieza atacar a spider-man mientras spidey ve como Black Cat se va en eso ve como Black Cat empieza a pelear con Hammerhead-¨mi papa esta en peligro¨-dice Black Cat-¨te ayudare a rescatarlo¨-dice spider-man en eso Black Cat dice:¨se donde lo tienen¨-¨soy todo oidos¨-dice spider-man.

En eso nos trasladamos a una bodega con muchos guardias-¨ahi esta¨-dice Black Cat.

En eso se escabullen y spider-man dice:¨tienes un plan¨ en eso spider-man y Black Cat empiezan a atacar a los guardias.

En eso Black Cat halla a un hombre con bigote cabello negro atado-¨Papa¨-dice Black Cat,en eso el sentido aracnido de spider-man se activa y dice:¨hay que irnos¨ saliendo en eso se van afuera y Black Cat se va y dice:¨Gracias spider-man¨-¨de nada¨-dice spider-man.

En la escuela meses despues Peter esta estudiando y dice esto se va a poner bueno mientras sus ojos se hacen de color negro.


End file.
